Hermione Granger: A double life
by HP Storyteller
Summary: The trio is entering there seventh year, Hermione and Ron are now a couple But Hermione is having strange memories that don't belong to her, and a friend she barely remembers slowly enters back into her life. Is Hermione who she thinks she is?
1. A memory forgotten, A friend refound

Hermione Granger: A double life.  
By: HP Storyteller - Jessica L. Hale

Summary - The trio enter there seventh and final year at Hogwart's school of witch craft and wizardry. Hermione starts to realize her love for Ron is unavoidable and she must tell him sooner or later how she truly feels. On the other hand Ronald Weasley is struggling with the same ordeal, but there is much more sinister and troubling things happening to Hermione Granger other then romance blooming.  
A strange friend that she hasn't seen for years suddenly appears at her doorstep, a girl by the name of Anna, who isn't who she all seems to be, Hermione knows that Anna and her are very close, but she cant help but shake the eerie mystery of why she cant remember any part of there childhood together. And if that's not bad enough, strange random memories of her past start to haunt Hermione, first of normal regular things, that she has perfect memory of, but after awhile - a life she never led, starts to play out in her mind; Who's memories are they? Why are they haunting her? And why does these recollections seem somehow connected to Hermione?

Chapter one: A memory forgotten, A friend re-found.

"Your math test will be on Monday, for homework please answer questions 1- 19 on page 78."

Mrs. Robin's sixth grade class groaned, how come homework had to be the heaviest on weekends? Quickly they packed up there school books, and slowly departed the class as the class bell rang - sending the message that school was finally over, and freedom was in reach. One girl had stayed behind in the classroom, staring at the chalkboard, taking as many extra notes as she could, school had always been a priority to Hermione Granger, and she had told herself that she would get the highest grade in the class, on there upcoming algebra test.

"Miss. Granger, school is over; did you not hear the bell?"

Hermione didn't look up from her notes, as she jotted down notes with her pencil, "No, m'am I just thought I'd get a little more studying in before I go home."

"Hermione Granger your not like any other kid I've ever met."

"Sorry m'am."

"No its quite alright."

But little did Mrs. Robins know that Hermione was quite special, and that she wasn't like any other kid; she was a witch, but of coarse Hermione didn't know herself, she thought she was perfectly normal.

Tomorrow was her Eleventh birthday.

After she had finished writing the rest of her notes, that had ended up being six pages long; Hermione decided that it was time to leave her beloved school, and to start walking home. Almost all the kids had already left, so Hermione had to walk home alone, like usual. This didn't seem to bother her much but deep down she wished for a friend. Hermione Jane wasn't the most popular girl in school, she was always known as the 'brain' the 'whiz kid' to smart to be cool, to cool to be geeky. She was a in-between, a drifter; floating in-between what was cool and what was known as the unpopular bunch.

As Hermione rounded the corner of Smith street she noticed a group of popular kids standing in a circle, obviously talking about the latest gossip that happened out on the playground, or who kissed who. None of this really ever interested Hermione, but she had always wished to be accepted by these kids that ruled the school, but of course when you have out of control bushy hair, big teeth and is known as the 'brain' you usually don't fit quite into the 'cool' criteria.

Holding her books close to her chest she walked fast, trying to be unnoticeable, it seemed to have worked - she was five steps away from being free from possible humiliation when a girl with black hair hollered her way.

"Hey beaver-brain where are you going, the library's that way."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her cheeks burning hot; slowly she looked up at the girl and noticed her immediately as Cortella Bezzle the most popular girl in sixth grade.  
Hermione looked down at her feet, awkwardly shuffling them, trying to think of something witty to say back, she hated Cortella Bezzle and her sidekick friends, who were laughing loudly like Bezzle had said a cleaver joke.

"Cat got your tongue, or did that magnificent brain of your's finally stop working."

Hermione bit her lip, forcing back the temptation to hit Cortella, she slowly turned away and started back down the street, 12 steps into her escape she heard a scream. A petrified scream. What could be the bloody matter? Hermione turned around once more, to look and see what all the commotion was about, what she saw wasn't what she expected.

There was Cortella Bezzle, with a beavers tail.

Freaking out, Hermione hurried the rest of the way home, once inside and safe in her room, she collapsed on her bed, what had happened? Why was all this strange stuff happening? There was no scientific reason why Cortella had suddenly decided to sprout a tail, and the strangest thing was, this wasn't the first time something odd had happened around Hermione.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

"Beep.. Beep.. Beep…"

"Arghfff"

"Beep.. Bee--"

"Success!"

Hermione had finally after many minutes of fierce struggling had accomplished turning off her annoying alarm clock, that had been reminding her to get up out of bed for the past 7 minutes. Rolling out of the covers and sitting on the edge of her daybed, Hermione rubbed her eye's vigorously, she hated having to wake up early, but what had that dream been about?

For year's she hadn't even thought about Cortella Bezzle, the sixth grade girl who haunted her through the halls of her muggle elementary school. She didn't even know if she still lived in the same town, so why had did she just dream about her?

Glancing over at the clock she noticed that it was 8:08, which meant that it would be way to early to get up on a regular summer day, but today was special; she would be going to the Burrow, to spend the rest of the Summer with her friends - before school started back up and the trio would be heading back for there seventh year.

Getting up she walked over to her trunk and opened it, she had barely begun to pack, and Mrs. Weasley's letter had suggested that they would be there by no later then 9:30, with a ministry car. It was unlike Hermione to not already be packed, but her parents had insisted that she spend time with the family, before she gone; so there really hadn't been much time.

So as you probably imagine Hermione panicked.

"8:08! 8:08! How come I didn't set it for earlier?"

She mumbled under her breath, furious with herself, as she tried to stuff socks and underwear into her traveling trunk.

"I won't be done! What was I thinking? I barely have a hour!"

'Hey can I come in?"

"Wha- who? No time." Hermione said breathless. "Must pack, late as it is."

"Its Anna."

"Anna? Anna!" Hermione opened the door and burst into her friends arms, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, yeah.. I just thought I'd come and bring the birthday girl her present!" Smiled the extremely light blonde haired girl, as she took a small box out of her cloak pocket. "Sorry it's late."

"Birthday, huh, oh. Anna! You're a genius"

The girl looked shocked, "Uh, its not hard to remember your friend's birthday, when you've known her your whole life… But thanks, I like to think I'm a geniu-"

"No, not that, I'm Seventeen!"

"Yeah so?"

"That mean's I'm of age!"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! Congratulations! I came of age last year, it was the best birthday ever!"

"What am I doing packing! Gosh I can be so thick sometimes!" Hermione pulled out her wand, from her cloak pocket, gave it a nice flick, muttered a incantation.. And tada! She was packed and ready to go.

"So Anna what did you get me, hmm?"

"Oh, its nothing.. Just a family heirloom."

Hermione shook the tiny black box, something rattled inside.

"Oh, is it jewelry?"

"Hmm.. Maybe you'll just have to open it to see!"

"Ok, ready? I'm going to open it on three, one.. Two.."

"Honey!"

"Arrghf"

"What mom, I'm talking to Anna!"

"Mrs. Weasley is here, with Ron and Harry."

"Be there in a minute, tell the boy's to come on up."

"Anna quick, do I look alright? My hair isn't frizzy or anything is it?"

"You look fine, I got to go, bye."

Anna quickly dissaperated.  
"Wha, no! Anna!"

Puzzled Hermione looked down at the tiny box, "I didn't even get to open your present yet you dork."

"What present?"

"Aww Hermione you shouldn't have, whats the occasion?" Ron said joking, as he snatched the tiny box out of her hands, "What is it?"

"Ron, give that back now, you bloody annoy me to no end!"

"Jump for it."

"Ron!"

"Go on, Jump."

"RON!"

"Yes?"

"Give me my box before I hex your butt to saint mungo's!

"Fat chance!"

Ron had a point there, Hermione would never hex Ron, they had been to close for so long.. Sometimes she even thought that they was a possibility for more then just 'friends' between the two of them.

"Ron, its not fair your like a foot taller then me, give me the box.. I'm not jumping - Harry help?"

Ron snorted.

"Huh, wha? What did you say Hermione?" Harry said innocently, enjoying every bit of his two friends going at each other, like usual.

"Tell him to give me my bloody box back!"

"You two going at it again? I believe that's a record.. Not even three minutes together and your already down each others throats!"

"Ginny!"

Hermione left Ron who was juggling the box and ran over and gave the red headed girl a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, now that I got my two favorite people to spend summer with!"

From out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see that Harry had turned a light shade of pink, but she decided to not ask Harry why, even though she kind of had a idea, why. Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny could you please tell your thick brother over there to give me back my birthday gift from Anna!"

"Anna?"

"Yes, Anna. I'm sure I've told you about her, I've known her since I was little; she's a witch too! I just found out about three months ago."

"Nope, you never mentioned a Anna, before…" Said Ron, sitting down on Hermione's daybed.

"Strange" Said Hermione as she walked over and snatched the tiny felt box out of Ron's hands when he wasn't paying attention, and was investigating Hermione's diary, which Hermione hadn't noticed.

"I'm sure I should have told you about her.."

"Just open the bloody gift." Harry said growing impatient, "I wanna see what's inside!"

Hermione laughed, and opened the box. What she saw inside was nothing other then extraordinary.

A golden locket lay inside, with a elegant C carved onto the front.

"C?" Questioned Ginny who was now looking over Hermione's shoulder, "Shouldn't it be 'H' or 'G'"

"Of course not, Anna said it was a family heirloom of hers!"

"Funny why would she give it to you then?" Harry asked crossing the room, to get a better look at the necklace.

"I don't know, obviously she thought it would be a nice present, I love it. Ron help me put it on!"

"Hmpff?"

"I said could you help me put it on?"

"Uh, have Ginny do it, I'm busy."

"Busy with what?" Said Hermione hotly, as she turned around to look at Ron. Her jaw dropped.

"What the bloody hell are you reading Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said with a high almost nervous voice, as she ran at Ron and tackled him. "I do believe this is MY diary. I have some things in here that I don't like to share to the world!"

"Liike that you have to use hair charms to keep your hair straight, and you have a huge crush on someone you call 'pumpkin?'

"RONALD! That's private, how would you like me going around and reading something of yours that has your secrets in them, hmm? I don't expect you'd like it much."

"Now tell me, on page 17 it says…

Dear Diary,

Today was the first day back to school, sixth year isn't what I expected it to be, its been pretty dull; some of the kids have left, their parents fearing that Hogwarts is unsafe since Voldemort's return. I'm glad to find out that 'Pumpkin' as I've decided to call him, so nobody will know who I'm talking about - has decided to come back. Even though we argue a lot lately, I have a strange feeling that he has started to take fancy to me.. I don't understand why we argue so much, I guess he's just use to fighting with his brothers, that it comes second nature. We partnered in Potions today, we were suppose to make a Euphoria potion, but he's kind of thick, and made the whole cauldron explode because he wouldn't listen to me when I said not to put in the salamander skin, till the pixie wings were stirred more.

I just cant get enough of my 'Pumpkin.'

Your's dearest,  
Hermione J. Granger.

Hermione's face had drained, no color was visible on her now pale as ghost skin,  
"Ron.., I believe I'm going to murder you."

"Aw now come on, M'ione, don't be stupid, its just a Diary.. Its not like your going to die, just because I read your stupid Diary"  
"Arrggf"

"Ouch, bloody hell Hermione that hurt."

"Well that's what you get for reading my Diary, humph."

Ron was rubbing his eye where Hermione had poked him with her wand, she had been to mad to even think of a spell, so she decided just to poke his eye out.

"Now you won't be reading anymore of that Diary."

"Hell its not like I even know who this 'Pumpkin' guy is, its not like I care."

"Oh come off it Ron" Ginny said suddenly, "Doesn't this 'Pumpkin' guy sound a bit like you?"

Hermione's eye's grew wide, she gave a sinister stare at Ginny, which made Ginny suddenly say..

"But never mind that's silly of me, there is plenty of guy's as thick as you."

"Oh shut up Ginny." Ron said, but in his mind, he was questioning himself, 'Could it really be that Hermione Granger has finally fallen for me?"

Harry who had been sitting quietly just smiled and said, "I think I hear Molly calling, shouldn't we start to get going?"

Hermione and the gang walked down the steps to the kitchen where Mr. Weasley was in deep discussion with Mr. Granger over the subject of fluoride and root canals. Mrs. Granger was rambling on to Mrs. Weasley about how she was amazed that she could handle seven children, when one was a handful for her.

Nobody seemed to notice that the four had entered the kitchen until Ron made it loud and clear.

"Will you guys shut up, I'm hungry cant we get going so we have time for breakfast?"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the side, how rude could he get?

"Oi what did you do that for!"

"For you being so thick."

"Like your never"

"Oh shut-up."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and gave Ron a look that probably sent cold shivers down his back.

"Oh sorry dears, I guess we should be going, we cant have lateness."

"Right oh, see you soon - ol' chap." Mr. Weasley patted Mr. Granger's back and walked toward the children.

"Everything packed dear?" He questioned Hermione.

"Yes."

"Then off we go."

With a flick of his wand Hermione's trunk came swooping down the steps and hovered at his side.

"We promise she'll be fine, Mrs. Granger." Molly said, comforting the muggle woman, who was crying.

"He-who-must-not-be-named will not come to the Burrow, I promise."

"Yeah mom, it's going to be ok."

Hermione walked over and gave her mother a hug, "Tell Anna I said bye - mmkay?"

"Anna?" Her mother said confused, "Who is Anna?"

"Don't be silly Mom, Anna.. The girl I've known since I was born!"

"I don't believe you had a friend named Anna.. Hermione." Her mom said, biting her lip, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes Mom, but I can't believe you forgotten about Anna!"

She rummaged inside of her pocket and pulled out the golden locket that the young girl had given her.

"See she even stopped by and gave me a Birthday present!"

"I didn't see anyone come over."

"But look she gave me this!"

Hermione showed her Mother the golden locket, with the elegant carved 'C' in the middle.

"Oh its beautiful, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley cooed as she went to pick the tiny locket up.

"would you like me to put it on you?" She asked Hermione.

"Yes. Thank you."

Hermione pulled her hair out of the way, as Mrs. Weasley pulled the necklace around Hermione's neck, and latched it.

A strange sensation rushed over her as the gold touched her marble like skin. The sensation was like none Hermione had ever felt, a strange cold sensation rushed over her, like liquid ice; the sensation left a blank stare on Hermione's face. For the brief second the sensation had been there, Hermione had been transported to a place she had never been, but had perfect recollection of, who's memory was that? And was it the locket that showed her it?

As she resurfaced back to reality she couldn't get the images out of her head that she had just saw.

A young child no older then seven, who's face Hermione couldn't see was crying. A loud commotion was happening in the room across from the room she was sitting in. Hermione didn't know for sure if the child was female, but a strange feeling crept up her spine; something told her that she knew this person - and she was a girl.

Suddenly the commotion got louder, somebody was screaming; but Hermione couldn't tell what the person was saying - all she knew was that they were being tortured.

Green light flashed through the bottom crack of the door, the little girl started crying, as if she knew what had just happened. Somebody had just been murdered by the killing curse.

The door to the room opened slowly, a man walked out covered in blood, Hermione couldn't see his face either, but she had a sudden feeling of love wash over her. The girl had stopped crying at once when she saw the man limp towards her, he picked her up.. And was about to say something.. But the memory slowly faded away, and Hermione was back in the kitchen. Everyone staring at her looking concerned.

"What, what's the matter?"

Hermione asked as she shook the memory out of her brain.

"You.. You, was shouting." Harry said, "Something about Amara?"

"And then you collapsed." Added Ginny who had been extremely quite up to this point.

"Collapsed? I did?"

Hermione suddenly took in her surroundings, she wasn't standing anymore, she now lay out on the cold linoleum floor, in cold sweat.

"What happened?" She asked, almost afraid to know.

"Y-you well, when Mom put that locket on you, you kinda well - err.. Went into a trance."

Ronald looked scared, sheet white and shaking.

"Don't be silly Ron, I just don't feel well - Mom knew that right when she saw me come down the stairs."

"Well I think you should take that locket off Hermione." Ron said with a shaken but stern voice.

"Why do you care?" Snickered Ginny.

"Well, uh.. Because Hermione is my friend.."

"Mmhm."

"Shut-up Ginny." Ron said as his ears slowly turned a light shade of crimson.

"Well shouldn't we be on our way, you lot?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, off we go; come on now, don't diddle daddle. Mrs. Weasley said crossly.

"Bye Mom." Hermione said softly as she waved goodbye to her Mother. But something felt different, as she looked at her mother, she didn't feel like she knew the person who was standing in the kitchen. It felt like they were complete strangers, and that Hermione couldn't explain. 


	2. Back to the Burrow

Chapter two: Back to the Burrow.

The drive back to the Burrow had been a quite one for Hermione, as she sat quietly squeezing the locket that was now around her neck, and was lost in deep concentration over the memory that wasn't hers. Nobody seemed to mind that she wasn't talking, if they even noticed. Harry and Ginny were playing a game of exploding snaps and Ron was snoring loudly.

Mrs. Weasley was knitting a hat with a putrid green shade, and Mr. Weasley was examining the Dentist tool's that he managed to weasel off Mr. Granger in a trade, he had given him magical self-flossing dental floss.

Hermione didn't mind being left alone, but she wished that she had someone to talk too, someone to tell what she had seen in the flash second the gold had touched her skin. She knew if she tried to tell Ronald he would laugh and say she had hallucinated, Harry probably wouldn't think it was of anything of importance after all the dangerous and weird things he has went through, and Ginny.. Well Ginny was too young to probably even give any good real advice.

Sighing Hermione wished that she had Anna, the girl who she had been friends with since babies.  
But as she thought about Anna she noticed that it became harder and harder to remember there childhood together, how come she didn't have any real good memories of her? After all they had spent almost every minute of their childhood together, right? But even though she was certain on this, she began to question how she even became to know Anna, there wasn't very many witches around the muggle town that Hermione lived in, the nearest magical community was about twenty miles away, and as far as she knew her parents didn't even know Anna's parents, and what was that all about when her Mother had said she didn't ever know Hermione had a friend named Anna?

Hours past, and it had started to begin to rain, Hermione had started to feel frustrated over the fact that she couldn't even remember Anna's last name.

"Were here." Shouted the ministry driver five minutes later, as the drove down the muddy dirt path that led to the Weasley's lopsided house. "Hope everybody has gotten a umbrella, its pouring pixies out there!"

Ron woke up with a jolt, rubbing his eye's he said groggily

"Did somebody say that its time for lunch?"

"Ron can you ever not stop thinking of food?" Harry laughed, a small smile across his face, "C'mon were at your house."

Ron stretched and looked a little put out about the idea that there wasn't any food, but hurried out of the car, with the idea that food was awaiting him in the house.

"Boys, I sware." Ginny said rolling her eyes, as she opened the door, and shared her umbrella with Hermione. Harry right behind them.

"What about us?" He questioned in a joking matter.

"There so stupid."

'I agree" Hermione said to Ginny with a faint grin.

"Hey."

"Harry, c'mon you know were kidding around."

"I guess. But I wont take it so easy next time."

The three laughed as they walked into the Burrow.

Inside they were greeted by a warm atmosphere, the twins were home, finally taking a break from there now smash hit joke shop, and taking back up there old job of wreaking havoc and causing Mrs. Weasley to have anxiety attacks. They were now setting off firecrackers, inside the living room, which was causing a considerable amount of china to fall off the cupboard and smash onto the floor.

"FRED, GEORGE!"

"Yes mother" the two said in unison.

"WHAT THE BLOODY MATTER IS WRONG WITH YOU, LOOK AT THIS MESS."

"We just thought we would celebrate the good news!" Said Fred.

"Yeah, where is Bill I want to congratulate him!" George chimed in.

"He'sdowninthegarden"

Ron struggled to say, as he crammed a maple donut into his mouth,

"Ijustsaw him leave." He finished after swallowing.

"Yeah he's with Phlegm." Ginny said with a sick look on her face.

"Phlegm?" Harry and Hermione said together.

"Yes, Phlegm." Ginny said with a tone of great disgust.

'Ginny what have I told you about calling her that!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, but Hermione got the impression that she wasn't extremely mad.

"Sorry Mum, but honest; you don't like her much either. I don't see the bother in it."

"I don't want you calling her that because she is going to be Bill's wife soon, and you need to treat her with respect!" Shot Mrs. Weasley with a tone of despair. "No matter if I approve of her or not, we will just have to get use to um, Fleur."

"FLEUR?" Hermione said with astonishment.

"Fleur Delacour?" Harry asked, laying down his pumpkin pasty he had just begun to eat.

"The one that was in the tri-wizard tournament?" Hermione asked again, "I cant believe it."

"Yes, its true." Sighed Mrs. Weasley. "They met just soon after the tournament."

"Well that's great! Isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Well if you like excessive Phlegm then I guess its alright." Said Ginny, eyeing her mother cautiously. But this time her mother let it slide.

"She's pretty good lookin' ya kno?" Ron said as he attacked his second donut.

"But you do know what she is, right?"

"A Veela. Yes we know, that's why we wanted Bill to wait, to make sure that he was sure that she was the one, but everyone is rushing into thing's now these day's, since Voldemort has returned, I guess they fear they don't have tomorrow promised to THEM!

A large dragon exploded right by Mrs. Weasley's head, causing her to jump and say 'them' rather loudly, Ron started to laugh, but quickly was silenced at the way Mrs. Weasley was looking at him.

"FRED, GEORGE! If you don't get these stopped before lunch, you'll be sorry."

"Yes. Mother." Said the twins once more in unison, and with a lazy flick of their wands, the firecrackers, that had been tormenting the living room vanished in thin air.

"Now, that's better isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said as he re-entered the kitchen, Hermione hadn't even noticed that he had left, "Now what does everyone want to eat? How about you decide Hermione you're the newest guest."

"Oh.. Well I don't mind, really…"

"IwantPorkchops!" Ron said with once again a full mouth.

"Pork chops it is then!" Cheered Mrs. Weasley as she immediately went off and started cooking.

"C'mon lets go up stairs to my room." Ginny said to Hermione, as they left Ron and Harry talking about the Quidditch Season that year.

Once they entered Ginny's room which was a massive shade of dark purple Ginny burst out in tears.

"I cant stand it anymore"  
"Stand what? Hermione asked, shocked at how Ginny had just went from Bubbling happy to sad in 3.2 seconds.

"I cant stop loving him, he's all I ever think about!."

Ginny tackled Hermione and started to cry into her shoulder, Hermione patted her pack, trying to comfort her.

"Now, now Ginny - what are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid! Who else could it be!"

Big fat tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks, and onto Hermione's pink tea shirt. Then suddenly it hit her, Hermione couldn't believe that she didn't understand Ginny in the first place, she was crying over Harry Potter.

"Ginny, you know Harry broke up for you for your own protection!"

"I know but I'd rather be in danger then to be without him."

Ginny burst out into even more tears, a feat Hermione thought was impossible.

"He treat's me like there was nothing ever between us! I cant stand it.. "

"Ginny you got to understand, he's only looking out for your own good.."

"Well what if I don't care about my own good, what if the only thing I care about his him!"

Hermione didn't know what to say, she wasn't ever very good at the whole comforting thing, she stood there in silence for quite sometime letting Ginny's tears dampen her tea shirt until she decided what to say, and what was the right way to put it.

"Did you ever think that maybe you two weren't meant for each other, maybe its suppose to be this way…."

"Ginny stopped crying immediately and looked up into Hermione's cinnamon brown eye's,

"How could you ever say that, Hermione!"

"Well.. that's the way it seems to be, I don't think it would have worked out…."

Hermione saw the angry flair growing inside Ginny, and she quickly added,

"But who am I to know.. Right?"

"Yeah, your right, who are you to know, when you cant even tell my brother has had a crush on you since the second year!"

"Wha..wha? What?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yeah, to bad there isn't any text books on love, because you really need to smarten up on that criteria.

"Ginny.."

"And don't tell me you don't love my brother, I see you staring at him all the time!"

"Ginny.. Your being mad!"

"MAD! MAD?"

And that was the last of the conversation, Ginny had thrown Hermione out of her room, shut the door and locked it with a locking charm. For some reason Hermione felt that she didn't say the right thing.

"Ginny I'm sorry, please open up."

"Go away."

"Ginny, c'mon.. your being stupid."

"What's the matter?"

Hermione quite pounding on the door immediately, she recognized that voice.. That voice belonged to..

"Ron, its nothing." shouted Ginny from the other side of the door. "Just go away."

"Ginny? Are you crying?"

"So what if I am." She retorted.

"Geez Hermione way to go, five minutes with my sister and you already made her start to cry?"

Hermione knew that Ron was joking because of the tone he said it in, but it still made her angry.

"Ronald! Will you lay off me for once!"

Totally shocked by Hermione's response Ron stepped aside and let her pass, as she stormed past him and up the stairs, towards her most favorite room in the whole house, the orange room that was Ron's bedroom.

Closing the door, she noticed that Ron's tiny owl 'Pig' was fluttering around excited at the sight of a new face, "Hello." Hermione simply said as she fell onto the chudley cannon's bedspread and started to cry.

"Maybe, just maybe Ginny is right? Maybe I am blind to love.."

A single tear ran down the side of her creamy skin,

"But this is stupid, why am I crying; its only Ron.. Stupid Ron!"

But no matter how many time's Hermione would tell herself that it was only 'stupid' Ron, she felt even worse, because deep down inside, she knew. She didn't just want Ron as a friend anymore.

"Pig, how should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same about me? What if it ruins are friendship?"

Hermione clutched her locket, "No, it possibly could never work; its to risky."

"Hermione can I come in?"

But before Hermione could answer to Ron's request, she was transported to another memory.. This time it felt extremely real.

"Amara come here now."

A little girl of about three came running to a man, a man with extremely blonde hair.

"Now what did I say to you about wondering out of our yard?"

"Sowie dadda"

"Aw its ok princess, just don't go running over to the house again." That was strange thought Hermione, why was that word unable to be heard?

The dream went on.

The man, who's face looked kind; but scared badly picked the little girl up; Hermione's heart stopped, the girl had a striking resemblance to what Hermione looked like when she was a toddler, except for the fact that 'Amara' had straight blonde hair.

The dream started to fade away, and Hermione was whisked back to reality, as Ronald's room came into focus she noticed that she wasn't alone, Ron was standing over her, Hermione had fallen out of his bed.

"Hermione, what the..?"

"It happened again Ron.."

"What did?" Ron asked curiously as he helped her back up onto her feet, "Why are you on the ground? I heard you screaming again, and then.. I saw you fall down onto the floor."

"The locket.. It.. It showed me another dream."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione I don't think that locket is any to good."

"Of course it is, it's Amara's."

"Who's?"

"What?"

"You just said the locket belongs to Amara, who's Amara?"

"I did not just say that, quite putting words into my mouth!"

"But.. but yes you did!"

"Ronald must you please keep this up."

"Kiss me."

"What?

"Kiss me!"

"What!" Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say, had that dream damaged her hearing?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, must you be so thick sometimes?"

Before Hermione could say something back about not being as thick as him, there lips met. Hermione felt like she was melting into thin air, this certainly couldn't be possible, could it? How long had she wanted this, how long had she been waiting for this very moment.

Ron's arms held her tightly against him, as he slowly kissed her on the mouth, his soft lips gently brushing against Hermione's, she felt her knee's go weak, and fell into Ron, to keep herself upright., her arms wrapped around his waist, but then as soon as the kiss started it ended.

Hermione pulled away from Ron's hold and blushed a red that would put a apple to shame.  
"Ron.. woah Ron.. I..I."

"Shh. Stop muttering and just tell me you love me."

Hermione looked up into Ron's green eye's, loosing herself in the tiny pools of color, unable to speak; she wasn't even sure if she was even able to breath at the moment.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said simply, as he took her hand into his.

"I.. I.. I. . Ron.. "

"And well, I' I've. . Lo-loved you ever since I first laid eye's on y-you."

"Ohh Ron, r-r-really?"

"an-and w-well I t-think"

"Yes?"

"and well I think"

"Yeah?"

"And well, I was th-thinking that.. That well, err.. maybe y-you and me c-could p-pos-possibly you kn-know.. g-g-go out?"

Hermione simply smiled and said yes.

"I love you too Ron, I always have." 


	3. The unanimous letter

**Chapter three: The unanimous letter.**

Hermione had forgotten all about the strange recollection the locket had showed her, the only thing that seemed to be on her mind anymore was Ronald Weasley. It had only been a day since they officially became a couple, they decided they would keep it quite, so they wouldn't outshine Bill and Fleur's attention, there wedding would only be a couple days away, and Ron and her decided that they would spill the good news at the wedding.

"Could you pass the pancakes, Ginny?" Hermione asked, careful to be as polite as possible, Ginny was still gloating over the fact that Hermione thought Harry and her wouldn't probably ever make a great couple.

"Sure, and would you like anything else?" Ginny said in a fake sweet voice, with a large fake smile on her face.

"Possibly the syrup too please." Hermione said softly, without looking up from her plate.

"What has gotten into you two?" Questioned Harry who had been sitting right next to Ginny, "I've never seen you two mad at each other before."

"It's nothing Harry, stay out of it." Ginny scuffed.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that, now I must know."

"Really Harry it's nothing, me and Ginny just had a disagreement."

"Was that why Ginny was crying last night?" Ron asked, as he played footsy under the table with Hermione, "What did you to row about this time?"

"Like Ginny said it was nothing, honest." Hermione said curtly, "And if we wish to tell you, then you will know."

"Hermione said that me and Harry wouldn't have ever worked out."

"What?"

"She said what?" Ron said dropping his sausage onto his jeans.

"She said that Harry and me were not meant for each other."

"Now Ginny your completely twisting my words around!"

"Hermione why would you say something like that, y'kno that I only broke up with Ginny for her own protection."

"Oh come off of it Harry, do you honestly think I would say something like that?"

"Are you calling Ginny a liar now, too?"

"NO!"

"So you admit you said that then?" Harry prodded.

"Hey lay off her mate!" Ron said, "I'm sure Hermione has a reason why she said it."

"Guys shut up its not even important anymore." Ginny chimed in.

"This is what happened!" Hermione said loudly over the three. "Ginny and me went to her room, and she then burst into tears, crying over how she misses you so much Harry.. I didn't know what to say…" Hermione sighed. "She was going on about how you treat her like nothing ever happened between the two of you… and so I tried to convince her that possibly.. just maybe Harry wasn't her true love.. that maybe prince charming is well, still out there."

"Ginny is that what she said?" Harry asked softly, like he was talking to a three year old.

"I guess so, I possibly might have over-reacted."

"I'd say so." Ron said, now attacking his pancakes with his fork. "You should lay off Hermione more."

"Whats with you protecting Hermione all of a sudden?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Well, uh, uhm.. I'dunno I just think that maybe you should layoff more."

Ginny looked at Ron, with a hint of knowing in her eye, Ron wasn't a good liar, and Hermione had a strange feeling that Ginny could tell that something was up between the two, but if she knew; she didn't choose to press on with the matter.

"Oh, well fine." Ginny cut into her blueberry pancakes, and went quite.

"So Harry how was the Dursley's this summer, I bet you had fun, now that your of age."

"Naw, I mean it was ok, but Professor McGonagall told me before the train, that if she hears one word from the Ministry that I gave Duddly pig ear's to go along with the tail, I would never live it down.

Ron laughed, "I bet if he gets any larger he'll look more like a cow, then a pig.. Maybe a cowbell and some black and white spots.. That should do the trick"  
"RONALD"

I'm only kidding Hermione, geez"

"You better be."

"Hey look at that." Pointed Ginny, as a jet black owl swooped in through the Burrow's open kitchen window, "I wonder who that's from?"

"Look at its wing, it looks hurt."

"Yeah, and its feathers are all ruffled." Harry added, as he walked over to look and see who the letter was addressed too.

"Do you think someone tried to intercept it?" Asked Ron.

"It kind of looks like they were trying to." Harry asked as he untied the black letter from the owl's leg.

"Uh, Hermione." Harry asked.

"This letter is for you."

"Me? Are you sure, who would be writing to me… mum writes by muggle post."

"Well someone obviously is." Mumbled Ron, "And somebody obviously didn't want that owl to get here!"

"Oh don't be silly Ronald."

"I'm going to take it to Mom, she'll know what to do." She grabbed the weak hooting owl, and headed toward the garden, were Mrs. Weasley was tackling garden gnomes with Fred and George."

"Well, go on.. open it up!" Harry said, as he handed her the letter.

"Wait, Hermione don't you think that letter could be dangerous, I mean… I don't know I just got a bad feeling about it."

"Ron stop being a coward."

"Hermione he does got a point.." Harry said, taking the seat beside her. "Somebody went to a lot of measures to try and get the letter from getting to you."

"You don't even know if that's really what happened to that owl." Hermione said hotly.

"Fine, open it but if you turn out like Katie Bell, don't get mad at me."

Hermione stared at Harry, what was his problem, both of them were treating her like she was five.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of opening a letter on my own, so you don't need to be sitting so close, if I want to read it to you, I will."

Harry blushed, apologized and leaned back, giving Hermione her space.

"And remember, are owls are being checked by the ministry!"

Hermione opened the envelope slowly, she wondered who would be writing her; inside was a tiny minuscule papyrus scroll, with long elegant writing,

Dear Amara,

_I'm writing **t**his without anyone knowing, surely I will be killed if **a**nyone fi**n**ds out. Please you must heed my words a**n**d go into hiding, there looking for you; your in gr**a**ve danger. I know you must be experien**c**ing some of the changes, they were to start taking effect when you turned seventeen. I'll exp**l**ain m**o**re **w**hen we me**e**t again._

_Yours **s**incerely._

_Ps. My quill makes no mistakes._

Hermione re-read the letter over and over, trying to understand what the author had meant when she had written, "Ps. My quill makes no mistakes."

Ron who now had grown impatient waiting on Hermione to read the letter to them, snuck a glance over Hermione's shoulder.

"That owl's thick, he sent it to the wrong person."

"No the envelope said, 'Hermione Granger, The Burrow'"

"Yeah, but look Harry!" Ron snatched the letter out of Hermione's hands, "Its for a Amara."

"Isn't that what Hermione was yelling in the kitchen back at her house? When she put that locket on?"

Ron went quiet, and Hermione's mind raced, whoever wrote this letter knew that she was experiencing someone else's dreams.

"Blimey! Your right Harry, she was shouting Amara!"

Hermione wasn't paying attention to the boy's conversation, her mind was racing, thinking about the last 42 hours; and looking for some clue. Whoever sent her this letter thought she was Amara, but why?

"Guy's I don't think it's a coincidence, something is going on here."

"Yeah, and it all started when you put that locket on!" Ron said, pointing at the necklace hanging innocently on her neck.

"Leave my locket alone."

"You should take it off Hermione, maybe its cursed or something, or maybe it's a Horcrux! You said that you were experiencing somebody else's memories, maybe there is a bit of that person's soul inside!"

"Ron don't be stupid, I got this from Anna; do you really think she would give me something dangerous!"

"And I wish you would tell us about this Anna, we never even heard about her till yesterday!"

"I, will.. she's just.. Anna."

"How did you meet her." Demanded Ron.

"I.. well, I.."

Hermione racked her brain, searching for the answer to that question, but none came; to be honest, she couldn't remember for the life of her how she met Anna.

"I don't know, I cant remember."

"Aha!" Ron said, like Hermione had just proven a point.

"It's been a long time ago, like I said I've known her since we were babies, how am I possibly to know how we first met."

"But like you said your parents don't know any magic families."

"So" snapped Hermione, "Ron, must you ask so many questions!"

"That locket is brainwashing you, take it off!" Ron said, as he reached for the locket.

"It is not Ron!"

Hermione was now standing up, grasping the tiny locket, keeping it out of harms way from Ron.

"I bet you can't even remember a single memory of you and this Anna person together!"

"Guy's drop it, I got something to show you!" Said Harry, as he ran over toward them with the unanimous letter.

"Look here," He pointed at the last line of the letter.

Ps. My quill makes no mistakes.

"So." Said Ron, who was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye, "Big deal."

"Don't you guy's fine that a bit odd?"

"No, the person was obviously nuttier then a fruit bat." Said Ron.

"But wait it gets better." Said Harry. "There's a secret message!"

"A wha?" Ron said amazed.

"Of course, we always left secret messages to one another."

Hermione said this vaguely, her eye's were glazed over; and once more she was transported to another recollection of a memory that didn't belong to her, even though it felt extremely familiar.

"Hey Amara come here."

"What is it now Sister?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to talk to my little sister."

Amara, now the age of about seven walked toward her sister.

"Ok, I'm here; now what do you want to talk to me about."

"I wrote you a letter?"

"Really, how come?"

"I just thought I'd give you something fun to do!"

"Your silly, how is reading your stupid letter any fun?"

"Because its like a treasure map!"

"What? Really! Cool."

"Here you go Amara." Her older sister handed over a tiny scroll, Amara opened it quickly; but her smile quickly faded as she glanced down at the parchment.

"But its only just a regular letter!"

"So it seems." Replied the girl with a twisted smile, "There's a secret message for you!"

"Really, what does it say?"

"Now I can't tell you that, or it wouldn't be a secret anymore; now would it?" Grinned the sister. "But I will tell you this; it's a clue to finding your Christmas present that I have hidden somewhere inside the house."

"Wow." Sighed Amara.

"And just remember one thing; my quill never makes mistakes."

The dream started to fade fast around Hermione, as she was brought back into reality once more, and was surrounded by her two friends inside the Weasley's cozy little kitchen.

"Hermione, Hermione.. did it happen again?" Asked Ron with a concerned voice.

"Yeah mate, you kind of blanked out on us there for a moment; like nobody was home upstairs."

Hermione sat in her chair silent, the sentence was still burnt into her mind.

'Oh, nothing I just wanted to talk to my little sister.'

Amara had a sister?

Why did Amara look so much like herself?

'Why am I starting to feel like I am this Amara person' Hermione questioned herself, ignoring the boy's who were so desperately trying to get her attention.

"Hello, hello! Hermione speak to us.. whats wrong; are you sick?"

Hermione snapped back to realization and shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts that was troubling her out of her head.

"Oh, no I'm quite alright, Harry can I see that letter again?"

"Yeh, sure." Harry said, as he handed the tiny black scroll across the table,

Hermione examined it for several minutes, trying to find something out of place, something that wasn't suppose to be there, but after several moments of nothing; she gave up - feeling frustrated she said out loud.

"How come some of the words are darker then others?" Asked Ron, who by the air of his voice Hermione could tell didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Your right Ron! Some of the words are darker then others!" Harry said excitedly.

"Don't be stupid, its probably where they pressed down to hard on there quill." Hermione said, upset that Ron had figured out the way to decipher the message first.

"Oh Hermione your just jealous that I for once realized something before you!" Snickered Ron in a teasing voice.

"If your so bloody brilliant, then why don't you solve the message!" Snapped Hermione as she threw the scroll at Ron.

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

"Ok then."

Ron looked down at the scroll, scrunching up his face, he slowly tried to decipher the fancy handwriting.

"Well there's a I.. and a T.. "

"Hurry up Ron!" Shouted Harry!

After five minutes of complete silence, Ronald finally emerged from behind the scroll.

"The secret message is I-t-s-a-n-n-a-c-l-o-w-e-s"

"Its Anna Clowes?" Harry asked.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Hermione shouted at herself, "I remember perfectly now; we'd use to leave secret messages to one another!"

"Huh, what Hermione?" Asked Ron bewildered.

Hermione looked at Ron like he was mad.

"What? I didn't say anything; are you going bloody mad Ronald?"

"Huh? No I sware, you just said that you use to leave secret messages to someone."

"Ronald I swear there is never a dull moment with you!" But deep down Hermione knew; something wasn't right, if that vision was true.. then Anna and Amara had to be sisters! And the last time Hermione checked, she didn't have any sisters."

"Hermione, Fleur wants you." Ginny said, as she walked through the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Fleur wants you."

"No, who's Hermione."

"Oh get off it, your Hermione!" Ron said, interrupting the two.

"Oh yes, sorry.. I just kind of lost it there for a moment."

'Could it be possible that I'm starting to forget who I am?' she thought, as she walked out into the garden to see what Phlegm needed.


	4. Sparkles, Bows and Roses

**A/n : **_Thank you so much for the review! This chapter isn't the most exciting till you get toward the bottom, but I promise the next is going to be awesome, i'm working on it right now!_

**Chapter four: Sparkles, Bows and Roses.**

Hermione left the boy's to discuss the letter, and to come up with as many conspiracy's about Anna and the locket; while she walked out into the beautiful warm sunny day, to see what Fleur had wanted her for. A garden gnome hid innocently underneath a pair of mangy old boots, hiding gardening sheers behind its back, as Hermione past. Finally she reached the small paddock that the Weasley's used for a Quidditch pitch. Fleur was laying on the grass, obviously cloud gazing; slowly she walked over.

"Uh, Ginny said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh eets you! I'm so happy to see yew!"

"What are you doing out here all alone anyway, where is Bill?"

"Oh; eet's been 'ard on him since that 'erewolf bit 'im"

"Is it the full moon already?"

"Yes and he 'ent with that Lupin 'ellow"

"Oh well you don't need to worry, I'm sure Professor Lupin will take care of him.."

"Oh eet's not that Ermione."

"No?"

"No, I wuss wonderzing if you 'ould help me wizth the wedding."

"Me? Are you sure? I mean I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would like to help you… I'm not good with decorations."

"Oh no iz notzing like that at all! I was wonderzing if you 'ould be my 'aid of honor."

"Me? Why me?"

"'cus you 'eem to be the only one who likes me"

"Oh Phleg-Fleur." Hermione began, "Don't be silly of course the Weasley's like you!"

"Ginevra 'ates me I know."

"Ginny just has a different way of showing how she -"

"I 'ont need ezplanations, I juss need to know if yew aczept"

"Of course I accept Fleur!" Hermione said with a halfhearted smile."

"Good zen I need yew to go to Diagon Alley and pick up ze drezz, iz at Madam Malkins."

"Do you need anything before I go?" Hermione asked, anxious to get out of Fleur's company, because of the fact that Fleur was known to start crying for no reason lately."

"Oh no I'm fine."

"Ok then, bye."

Hermione wasted no chance to escape from Phlegm, as she ran back up to the Weasley's home.

"Anyone fancy to go with me to Diagon Alley?"

"Fat chance, Mom wont let us out of the house! Have you been reading the Prophet lately?"

"No, why?" Hermione suddenly experienced a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Nobody - err - died did they"  
"Loads!".. "No one we know though." Ron added at Hermione's pale face.

"Accept for Snape, but that's not really a tragedy is it?" Harry said with a grin.  
"Snape? He's dead"  
"Yeh some Auror killed him three nights ago, Mum read it in the Evening prophet."

"He got what he deserved." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone"  
"Yeah." The other three chimed in.

"D'you reckon we could sneak out and be back before anyone misses us?"

"Hermione I can't believe my ears!" Ron teased. "When have you ever done something your not suppose to do"  
"Oh shut-up Ronald, you can be such a wank sometimes."

"I-well-uhm, cant you just take a joke Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eye's and ignored Ronald's whining. "Anyone up for it? I'm going I have to get my Maid of Honor dress for Phlegm's wedding."

"Maid of whatta what?" Ron said clueless.

"Fleur made me her Maid of honor"  
Ginny stiffened in her chair, Hermione noticed.

"Now Ginny don't be mad, it's not like I wanted to be."

"I'm not mad, I'm just trying not to laugh.. I saw that dress when Phlegm bought it, its retched."

"It can't be that bad"  
"No she's right mate, your going to look like a frilly pumpkin pasty." Ron said snorting.

"Your such a prat!" Hermione said smiling at Ronald, "Now lets go you lot!"

Walking over to the fire she grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the blazing fire, instantly turning the flames green. "MADAM MALKINS, DIAGON ALLEY." shouted Hermione as cool flames lapped against her legs. She began to spin and then in a blink of an eye hundreds of fireplaces zoomed past her, and then she abruptly stopped in a sooty old fireplace, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned for some time, stepping out she noticed that she was in the back of Madam Malkins. She brushed off the black dust as she slowly walked toward the front, she heard a loud clunk which told her that the other three had landed in the fireplace and would be joining her shortly. Hermione opened the door to the main part of the shop and entered, it was dimly lit and was littered with ton's of cloaks and dress robes.

"Uh, Madam Malkin?" She called out, looking for the short squat old woman who ran the shop.

"Yes dear"  
"I've come for the Weasley Dress."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. I was beginning to worry that I'd be stuck with it."

She watched as the plump women bobbed past her and into a different back room then the one that she had just left. Hermione looked around the store, She never quite liked Wizard clothes much, usually she just wore some muggle jeans and a tee.

"That thing looks like it was made out of Crookshanks, its horrid."

Hermione turned around, eye's locking on the ginger red head boy standing directly behind her.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Didn't want to come… Harry said that he and Ginny were going to get some practice on there Quidditch skills."

"Mhm, I bet you a knut there shaggin-"

"Here you go deary, quite.. uh beautiful isn't it?"

Hermione could tell that the lady was lying through her teeth, nobody in there right mind would call the monstrosity that was the dress, Beautiful. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could tell that Ronald was struggling to not crack up laughing.

"Wow.. It's wow, so unique!" Hermione said.

"I hope it's the right color orange, Fleur wanted a mango color, and she precisely wanted 17 bows"  
Hermione nodded as she looked down at the ruffled dress with dinner plate sized bow's around the hem.

"Its perfect." Ronald said with a grin on his face. "I'm sure Hermione will be absolutely brilliant looking in it."

Hermione gave Ron a cold look as she walked over toward the sale's counter with Madam Malkin.

"It will be 14 galleons"  
Hermione handed over the money and Mrs. Malkin packed the ugly garment into a box, handed it over and Hermione and Ron walked out into the sunny Diagon Alley.

"Now we know why Ginny wasn't the Maid of honor." Ron said, "That color orange would go terrible with her hair."

"Oh shut-up Ron, one of these day's it may happen to you"  
"I know at our wedding you better not make me wear some orange frilly tuxedo"  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, "Are wedding?"

"Well, uh, um, well.. you know.. one of these days"  
"Would you like to get a bite to eat before heading back?" Hermione asked.

"Like a date"  
"Er - well.. I guess." Hermione looked down at her feet, blushing slightly.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Hermione"  
Ron reached for her hand and took it into his much larger one.

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

Hermione smiled up at him as he led her hand in hand to a tiny tea shop that had just recently opened.

'The Serpentine tea house.'

"Oh, its lovely in here." Gasped Hermione as she took in the elegant little tea house, with its snug little fireplaces and armchairs. It was more like the inside of a common room then a restaurant. Walking in Ron led her to a secluded corner, were a cheery fire was burning merrily inside the grate, with a loveseat and coffee table in front. Barely anybody else was in tea house, a young man walked over and introduced himself as the waiter and asked them what they would like.

"Uhm, what's good here?" Hermione questioned; there wasn't any menu's.

"Tea." He said with a board voice.

"Oh. Ok I will have some Tea with biscuits"  
"I'll have the same." Ron said as he scooted closer to Hermione on the couch. The waiter walked away and Ron and Hermione was alone once more.

"Hermione.." Ron said softly.

"Yeh?"

Ron looked down at his hands, his ears started to turn a light shade of red, a tall-tail sign that he was embarrassed.

"Ron, it's ok; there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Hermione, you're the greatest girl I've ever known. Your all that I well.. Think about anymore.."

"Really? Aw Ron!"

He looked up and lost himself in Hermione's cinnamon brown eye's, "I promise that I'll protect you, nobody is going to hurt my princess"  
Hermione smiled, she moved closer to Ronald and started to slowly lean in, tilting her head to the side - there lips only bits apart when -

"That will be three sickles."

Ronald jolted away from Hermione and came back to earth.

"Wha?"

"Three sickles."

"Oh, yeh." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out three sickles and a knut."

"Er, here." He handed the waiter the money, and once again they were alone.

"Mione" Run moaned as he leaned in toward her again, bringing his hand up to carress her cheek, "Since that kiss we had in my room that's all I can think about, I need you."

Hermione bit her lip, she knew that she was blushing.

He slowly moved his hand from caressing her cheek down to her chin, and lifted up her head with his finger. Hermione closed her eye's as she leaned forward and there lips softly brushed against one another, Ron's kisses were nothing like Hermione had imagined, they were soft and slow; not clumsy like everything else he does. She felt the hand on her chin run slowly up into her brown locks, were he playfully messed up her hair, the other one roamed her hip.

Hermione gently nipped at his bottom lip, and ran her hand along his neck and into his tangled fiery hair.

After moments of nothing but him and her, Hermione pulled away; Ron reluctantly let her.

"I love you Ron."

Ron reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a single white rose, he put it into her curly brown locks.

"Here."

Hermione reached up and felt the tiny flower, she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Thank you love."

"Guys!"

Hermione turned around and noticed that Harry was standing a few feet away."

"I knew it!" Ginny said, coming out from behind a potted tree, "Congratulations."

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here." Ronald said with a high pitched tone.

"We come to tell you that Mrs. Weasley want's you home NOW or you wont have dinner for a week."

"Harry! How did she find out!" Hermione jumped, running to her friend.

"That stupid clock we have, she noticed that Ronald's hand had turned to 'traveling' instead of 'mortal peril' replied Ginny.

"Shit." Ronald said, as he grabbed Hermione's hand and all four walked toward Madam Malkins, and back into her sooty fireplace.


	5. A houseelf’s chores an a Princess

**_A/n: Thanks for all you guy's who reviewed my story, i'm glad you liked it so much! Please tell me how you like this chapter ok?_**

**_oh and also there is some lemon at the end of this chapter so if your offended by this be warned, and please no flamers its my first love scene ok?_**

**Chapter five: A house-elf's chores an a Princess.**

"Disgusting!" Ronald scowled as he tried to remove rotten Doxie eggs from a pair of moth eaten curtains in Fred and George's room, "I can't believe Mum is making us clean this whole house because we went to Diagon Alley"  
"Ron it isn't that bad." Hermione said, trying to find a bright side to there predicament.

"I guess.." Ron said gloomily.

Hermione walked toward him and hugged him from behind.

"It was worth it though wasn't it?" She said with a mischief us grin"  
"You bet princess." Ron said turning around and kissing her on the forehead.

Hermione scuffled away from Ron and went back to battling the dust bunnies that was hopping around under the bed.

"Hermione!" was the last thing she heard.

Once again Hermione was traveling back into another memory that wasn't hers.

"C'mon girls get down here were going to be late for the initiation!"

"Coming mum!" Shouted Anna who looked about eight at the time, "I'm just trying to convince Amara to where that old dress."

"Mummy I don't like that dress, its scratchy and smells weird!" Shouted Amara as she ran down the stairs, escaping from her sister's clutches.

"Princess you have too wear the dress, its very special!"

"Really? Special?"

"Yes. Just like you!"

"But how come Anna doesn't have to wear one."

"Now we have talked about this poppet, you remember the prophecy don't you."

"But mummy!"

"I'm sure the Dark lord will be quite pleased."

"Mummy!"

"I'M NOT ASKING NICELY AGAIN! YOU WILL PUT THE DRESS ON, AND YOU WILL BE NICE TO DRACO!"

Hermione opened her eye's and she was back in the Weasley twin's old bedroom, Ron was crouching over her, white as Nearly Headless Nick in the face.

"You were screaming Draco.."

"I was?"

"Yeh.. It wasn't Draco Malfoy though right?"

"I'm afraid it was"  
Hermione picked herself up off the floor, brushing dust bunnies off of her jean Capri's and band tee.

"It was something to do with an initiation, and I was the guest of honor"  
"YOU?"

"What?"

"You was part of it?"

"No Amara was."

"But you just said you was the guest of honor!"

"Ronald what have I told you about putting words in my mouth!"

"But, I.. I oh forget it, look we got tons to still clean up!"

Hermione swept up the remaining of the dust bunnies quietly, what had that dream meant? What did Amara have to do with the Malfoy's? And what was that initiation about?"

"I think this room's done, Mom wants us to clean the broom shed next." Ron said, as he dusted the top of the nightstand.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Hermione you need to start paying better attention to your boyfriend!"

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking Ron."

"About what?"

"Nothing, c'mon lets go."

They headed out into the garden, it had started to become nightfall, and lightning bugs were buzzing around, Hermione reached out for Ron's hand and sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you, though." Ron said with a goofy grin that made Hermione go weak at the knee's.

'Even though it's one of the corniest line's I've ever heard, it makes me smile.' Hermione thought as she squeezed Ronald's hand. They walked in complete silence, listening to the crickets chirp and the owl's hoot, when suddenly a loud bang rang through the evening.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ronald said, his voice hinting a tinge of fear.

"I don't know, probably your neighbor's setting off fireworks for a celebration or something."

"Hermione - look around you, what neighbors."

Ron had her there, there was not another house in sight.

"Bloody hell, I got to go back Hermione." Ron said as he reached into his pocket.

"Wha- why?"

"I left my wand, and I'm not cleaning up the nest of flubberworms in there muggle style, I'll be back."

Hermione gave him a small smile and blew him a kiss, as he ran off back toward the Burrow.

"Amara!"

"Oh no not again." Hermione said out loud, "I'm tired of these stupid visions!"

"I'm real." Whispered somebody right behind her.

Hermione grabbed her wand, and turned around to face Anna.

"You won't be needing that, I'm not going to hurt you, Amara."

"I'm not Amara, I'm Hermione!"

"So you think." Smirked Anna, as she walked around Hermione taking in every detail of her.

"I liked you better when you had blonde hair." Complained Anna.  
"What are you talking about! What the bloody hell has been going on!"

"Aw now sis, you mustn't get yourself angry, I've come to take you home."

"Sis! Sis"  
"You truly don't remember do you?"

"Anna I think you got the wrong person, honest."

"No, I'm sure its you, princess; now lets go; their all waiting for you back at the manor."

"I'm not going anywhere - My boyfriend will be back soon!"

"Foolish girl, I'm the one that made the distraction, I knew he was a coward and that he would reach for his wand at any sign of danger, when he discovered he didn't have it; he left you on your own. I stole his wand earlier when he was cleaning out the giant centipedes in the washroom."

"How dare you say Ron's a coward!" Hermione pounced onto Anna.

"Would you prefer clumsy blood traitor then!"

"Shut-up, Hermione punched Anna in the face.

Anna shrieked and blood spurted out, splattering all over the ground, "I do believe you broke my nose Amara."

"I'll break even more if you don't get out of here." Hermione said pointing her wand at Anna's heart.

"I'll be back for you, Princess. You can't run - no matter what the prophecy will still happen."

And in the blink of an eye, Anna was gone; leaving Hermione gasping for breath and weeping.

Five minutes later Ron returned.

"I can't find it, no sign of it anywhere"  
"RON!" Hermione ran into his arms, "Don't leave me again"  
"Wha- why - wha-what happened?"

"I was attacked!"

"You were what!"

"Anna was here, she tried to take me somewhere! She kept calling me Amara, and said something about a prophecy."

"She said that they were all waiting for me back at the manor."

"Why in earth would she think you were Amara!"

"I don't know, I'm beginning to think I am!"

"I was right, Hermione that locket is brainwashing you!"

"Don't be silly Ronald, its just a locket - RON!"

Ron pounced on Hermione, "It's coming off Hermione, something's shady about it."

Ron reached around and fumbled with the tiny clasp.

"It won't come off Hermione, the clasp wont budge!"

"Don't be silly; here let me try."

But Ronald was right, the locket was magically stuck to Hermione.

"I'll ask your dad about it later, right now we got flubberworms to attend to."

"But what about my wand, I cant find it anywhere"  
"Oh, that's right.. Anna had it; she took it with her."

"She what!"

"I'm sorry Ronald, I'll buy you another one when Molly takes us to get our thing's for school tomorrow."

"Hermione, I'm really worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

Three hours later, the broom shed was clean, Hermione did most of the work; Ron refused to clean flubberworm carcasses up without magic.

"I guess were done, what time do you think its around." Hermione asked as she stepped out into the grass where Ronald was laying down looking up into the starlit sky.

"I dunno - bout one I guess."

Hermione walked over and sat down next to him, "Wow, I didn't think it was that late, we should be heading back up to the house; I'm surprised Molly hasn't been out to get us." Hermione made to get up, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Mione." He said in a soft voice.

"What is it Ron?"

"I.. well, I can't - I can't stop thinking about you and me"  
Hermione blushed, "I know, you've said that earlier."

"I can't get over how soft your lips are, and how good you feel in my arms."

"Ron.. I .. well.. gee.."

He sat up and looked into her cinnamon brown eye's, "Shh, don't talk." Ron said, putting a finger up to her lips. "I have to be the most luckiest guy in the world, to have such a beautiful girl like you for my lover."

"Oh Ron.." Hermione gasped.

Ron ran his hands through Hermione's honey brown hair, "Let's loose are innocence to each other right here, under these stars.

"Ron! Someone could see us!"

"So, let them see; I don't care." He said, as he leaned in and slowly kissed her neck, just below the ear, sending chills up Hermione's spine.

"But your mother." Hermione said throatily, as she roamed Ron's body with her hands, "She'd kill us."

"Then let us pray we wont get caught."

"I'm scared." Hermione said softly as she laid down in the soft, sweet smelling grass.

"Me too." Ron admitted as he laid down beside her, "But there is nobody else I would ever want to do this with."

Hermione smiled at Ron, she leaned over and gently kissed him on the mouth, his lips were sweet tasting, Slow at first, but gently she started to kiss with more urgency, with more passion; as the growing urge between her legs began to rise. Ron moaned into her mouth as she gently tugged at his lower lip, nipping at it playfully, as her hands roamed lower on his body, and rested on his belt buckle.

"Mione." He said huskily as he gently started kissing his way down her neck, leaving each spot with a tingling sensation, every now and a then; finding a special spot that would cause a soft moan from Hermione.

"Mhm. Hermione said, as she felt Ron gently nip at her earlobe.

Hermione straddled Ron and started to kiss him again, this time with even greater urgency, she felt Ron's tongue begging for entrance, opening her mouth; she felt him wrestling with her own. She felt his hands wandering down her sides, taking in every curve and then finally resting on her hips. She could feel a bulge in his pants where she was straddled across him.

Ron felt himself become hard, his penis stuggling to find a way out of his jeans, he felt himself blush knowing that Hermione would have to have felt him by now, almost like reading his mind Hermione smiled and broke away from there kiss.

"I guess your enjoying this." She giggled as she slowly started to grind herself against his.

"God, yess." Ron groaned as he felt himself become harder, if that was even possible. He slowly started to move with Hermione's pace, slowly rubbing against her special spots. He gently kissed her again as he ran his hands up under her shirt and started to pull it off.

"Wait." Hermione said, putting her hand on his arm. "We need to cast a contraceptive spell."

"Ron nodded and reached in his pocket for his wand, but then remembered.

"Hermione, my wand.. remember." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Ron, I forgot!.. It - it wont work if I just cast it."

Ron looked at her with sad eye's, "Hermione -"

"Shh, its ok.. all we have to do is be careful."

Ron nodded with understanding, and slowly lifted Hermione's band tee up over her head. Hermione immediately out of instinct covered her breast's with her arms.

"Hermione there is nothing to be embarrassed about, your beautiful." Ron whispered into her ear, hoarsely,

Hermione slowly lowered her hands, and exposed a simple white cotton bra that was a bit to small for her rapidly growing c-cup boobs.

"Wow." Run muttered as he slowly cupped one with his left hand, "You don't know how long I've waited to see these." Hermione giggled as she helped him undo the difficult bra clasp, her bra slowly fell to the ground; and she was completely exposed to Ron. He clumsily started to rub her nipples with his thumbs, causing them to grow hard, and making Hermione shudder with pleasure, he noticed her ecstasy and smiled, "I see your enjoying yourself." He kissed her neck, then her collar bone, slowly working his way down to her succulent breasts, he slowly began to flick his tongue around her nipples, making them grow even more erect, and causing Hermione to cry out, "Just shag me senseless Ronald!"

Ronald took this as the clue to go on, and proceed. He felt Hermione's hand shake as she struggled with his belt buckle; he helped her unfasten it. Looking into her eye's he searched for any kind of hesitance before he slowly flipped her over so she was on her back, and Ronald was over her. He slowly kissed down her flat stomach, till he reached the hem of her Capri pants, he unbuttoned the top bottom with great ease, and slowly started to unzip her jeans, he stopped when he felt Hermione tense up.

"Hermione, are you sure this is ok? I don't want to do anything your uncomfortable with." Ron said sitting up and looking at her.

"No, Ron.. Its ok, I really want too.. Its just that I'm nervous"  
Ron understood what she meant and smiled, "I promise I'll be gentle, I'm nervous too"  
Hermione grinned and relaxed, Ron unzipped her pants the rest of the way and slid them down over her thin legs and onto the grass. Hermione was wearing simple cotton panties, Ron took his hand and slowly brushed lightly across the material, making Hermione shutter.

"Wow." She gasped.

Ron slowly unbuttoned his own jeans and slid them slowly off, exposing his green boxers. He looked deep into Hermione's eye's, "You ready?" He whispered into her ear, as he leaned closer to kiss her lips again.

Hermione bit her lip, 'was they rushing this to fast?' Hermione thought as she looked back up into Ronald's light blue eye's, after what seemed to be a infinity she slowly nodded and Ron slid her panties off and threw them on top of her jeans, shortly later his boxers was on the ground to. Hermione opened her legs to let him have easy access, Ronald moved closer to Hermione's warm center, he slowly started to position himself at her entering, Hermione could feel his hard length rubbing against her thigh, she smiled at Ron, who then entered her slowly.

Ron moaned slightly at the sensation he was experiencing, as he entered farther in he noticed that Hermione had tensed up.

"Hermio-"

He noticed that she had tears in her eye's and he quickly pulled out,

"Hermione, what's wrong, did I hurt you." Ron asked panicked.

"Ron, its ok."

Ron slowly entered her again, he leaned down and kissed Hermione; "I love you." He said breathlessly as he started to pump faster in and out, pushing his whole length in as far as he could go, till he reached a barrier. He looked up at Hermione who had her eye's closed shut, he could tell that she was getting close to her release at the tightening of her muscles that was now enclosing around his member. He claimed her mouth with his and pushed through, a whimper came from Hermione as Ron broke through her innocence, but soon pleasure washed over her, Ron started to groan as he felt Hermione's release clench around his length,

"Ron- faster, yess.. please."

Ron obeyed and sped up, pumping into her, making her moan his name,

"Ron, yes god-yeh..ohh."

Ron started to feel the buildup of his own release, he felt his whole body begin to shake;

"Oh Hermione, yes, Hermione.. I-I love you." He screamed as he spent himself inside her.

The two both out of breath slowly kissed each other and Ron rolled over on his side.

"Hermione, I.. I wow"  
Hermione was silent, "Ron, I thought you said you'd be careful."

"Huh?" Ron said confused as he played with a tangled lock of hers.

"You didn't pull out.. I could be pregnant."

Ron kissed her softly and said, "Don't be silly, Princess."


End file.
